


Today till Tomorrow

by tinybobble



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Science Fiction, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybobble/pseuds/tinybobble
Summary: When Jeongin’s grandfather died he lived his life all alone with the serenity of an extraordinary clock. This clock can manipulate time which was also given by his grandfather.Jeongin incidentally met Seungmin and forcedly used the clock to save him from a terrifying accident. However would Jeongin can successfully save Seungmin until the very end?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	1. Today Till Tomorrow - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that might be presented in this story. Nevertheless, may you enjoy reading.

I lived with my grandpa since I was 6 years old. He raised me all alone as both my parents died in a car accident. I grew up idolizing my grandpa working so hard as an inventor and a scientist. He’s so well known in his career but chose to just have a simple life. He’s my role model and the only person I depend on. Right until the moment that I’m scared of happened. He passed away at the age of 86 and that was only 2 years ago. But right before he died, he gave me a precious gift. It’s a clock he made but this is not just an ordinary clock, it can manipulate time. He was working this one for the past 35 years after my parents died. He tried to use the clock to go back in time so that he can save my parents but unfortunately the ability of the clock is only limited. You can’t use this for time traveling or to move the time backwards if you wanted to, it can only create a time loop that lasted for only a day. You can only use the clock on the spot and make a time loop within that period of time however the loop will disappear after 24 hours, then you will go back to the actual time when the last moment you used the clock. So if you really want to stay at that day you desired to, you just need to use the clock again before the loop will close.

I can still remember what my grandpa told me “Only use the clock if it is very necessary.” That’s why I’m doing as long as I can to prevent myself of using the clock. I tried to use it once without a particular reason and it freakily amazed me but it is very complicated as it is. It’s also have a manual and I read that every day so I could never miss and forget any details. You can’t also use the clock excessively because it will affect its life. Just like a normal clock or things that we normally used, its durability can only last for a year, after that it’ll break. It looks like just an ordinary timer clock that will get damage anytime that’s why I’m handling this with care. I was so scared to live on my own since I was just 18 years old that time but the clock gives me comfort. I’m thinking that it is my grandpa who’s protecting me.

Currently I’m roaming around here at the mall buying some necessities for my daily living and also some materials for my science project. Taking care of myself and being a science student at the same time didn’t complement well but I have to be strong. I know I can’t be as great as my grandpa but I still want to work with science as what he did throughout his lifetime.

I passed on an arcade by chance and I noticed that it’s very crowded. It has an ongoing singing contest based on the streamer. I heard a guy singing ‘Start’ from there though I can’t sight him, maybe he’s the reason why that arcade attracts a lot of people. His voice is so refreshing. I realized, this song is quite popular these days, I always heard this song from my newly neighbor in the apartment. He’s singing this for almost a week now right at the day he moved in. If I got a chance I will welcome him soon. I saw him once going inside of his unit, I think we have the same age too.

After I bought everything I needed I decided to just go home and rest. I need a better sleep now since I always stay up late doing my school works. It’s nice to think that tomorrow is Saturday like I know everybody does.

I’m just sitting at the bus stop waiting for the bus of course. It’s 7:27 PM, it’s almost time but why it isn’t coming yet?! But instead of a bus, I saw a raged truck coming on the way. It is creepily running like can’t the driver see the pedestrian?! And there’s this guy who carelessly crossing on the pedestrian without even noticing the raging truck… oh God!

I stood up and yelled as loud as I can in order for the guy to notice me.  
“Hey hey you!!! Watch out there’s a truck!!!” But after he heard me, he just stopped right there at the middle of the road watching the truck raggedly coming towards him oh no!

“Yaaaa run now!!!” I screamed my lungs out but he seemed so shocked and can’t move his feet. I think I don’t have any choice…

I took out the clock from my secret pouch inside my bag and hurriedly moved its hands backward before the truck would totally crash him. Then I saw every moments flashing backwards before me.

I slowly open my eyes and I first saw the book I’m reading wait I’m in my room. I looked at the date and time on my phone, it’s October 15, 2020 7:36 PM. So I got to set the time at exactly 24 hours back from the time I used the clock. And this loop will disappear after 24 hours so I still have until tomorrow to find that guy and stop him from crossing the road! But even though I got to save him here… if the loop will totally close, we’ll go back to the real time… and in order to avoid that accident from happening there… I need to create a time loop again, what?! So I’ll stuck on here big time!

***

So I couldn’t slept the whole night thinking of what should I really do. There’s no way that anyone can survive from a truck like that. If I’ll just let the loop disappear someone will die right in front of my own eyes and I won’t let that happen knowing that I can still save him by creating the loop. So if this is my final decision, I’m also saying that I will let myself live in this time loop forever as long as I have the clock. Gosh I think I’m going crazy!!!

It’s already 8:45 AM and I didn’t go to school but what for by the way? For the fact that I’m going back to this day repeatedly with just having the same things will happen all over again.

I went outside of my unit and stayed at the corridor to have some fresh air. I needed this really. Then after a few seconds, I heard my neighbor singing again with the same song. I smiled a bit. I don’t know but I find his voice so comforting.

I saw his door opening oh finally I’ll meet him now! And when he’s finally outside…

“Y-you?!!!” I pointed him with my eyes widen in shock. My newly neighbor and that guy who always sing is the guy I saved!!! What?!!

“Oh Jeongin my neighbor! Hi.” He greeted while wearing a big smile on his face. And he knows me?!

“H-hello but how did you know me?” I asked him. He made a few steps towards me and I just noticed that he’s taller.

“I always saw you around and you’re so popular here.” He responded. Huh wait popular who?

“Me? Popular? Why? I didn’t know that.” I mouthed, looking so confused.

“What why? You really don’t know? Uhm maybe because you’re too cute that’s why. The day I moved here the landlady told me that I’ll be having a cute and handsome neighbor.” He explained. Gosh I didn’t even think that I am that popular or what. And cute? Handsome? He is more handsome than me though.

“Why would she said that to you gosh!” I shyly mouthed then I saw him chuckled a bit. “Oh by the way I’m sorry if I didn’t get a chance to welcome you. Well I wanted to but I was just some kind of busy with my school works these days. So welcome uhm what’s your name?” I added and I just realized that I still don’t know his name.

“It’s fine no worries. I was also trying to approach you but I was so shy. My name’s Seungmin. Thanks for your warm welcome, Jeongin.” He uttered and we shake hands after and oh his hand is so soft. He seemed so bright and nice too. This kind of person deserves more in life so I got you Seungmin.

“And why would you feel shy towards me? I will be glad of having a friend like you. And your voice when you sing is so beautiful!” I told him and he suddenly yelled like I almost had a heart attack.

“What?! You heard me sing?!” He asked aggressively. His reaction looks cute though haha.

“Uhm yes? I’ve been listening to your voice while singing Start for almost a week now.” He covered his face with his hands. He looked so embarrassed.

“So you can literally hear me sing from your unit?! Oh gosh did I disturbed you?!”

“Nooo! Honestly speaking I find your voice so comforting. You really have the talent.” I persisted and he smiled even more and I can’t help myself to smile too.

“Thank you so much! I feel so flattered. It makes me boost my self-confidence more. You know I’m joining a singing contest later and I feel so nervous right now.” So he’ll be attending a singing contest today.

“Wow that’s great I bet you will nailed it Seungmin!” I exclaimed showing my support to him.

“You think I can win the contest?” He asked. Why I feel that he has a little doubt about himself?

“Surely you will! With that voice you have? I will back out if I were your opponent!” I blurted and it makes him laugh.

“Haha you’re quite funny and cute at the same time. Thank you Jeongin.” He uttered, patting my head. I’m getting soft if someone does this to me.

“You are welcome.” I said, chuckling. But wait I suddenly remember something. That guy who’s singing at the arcade!

“Are you gonna sing Start at the contest you are saying?” I asked him straightaway. I think that was him! Their voice are similar too!

“Yes that’s why I’m practicing with that song a little while now.” He replied. Gosh it’s really him!

“The contest is at the mall’s arcade right? Earlier at around 3:30 PM.” I asked again and he’s a bit shocked based on his expression.

“Yes you’re right but how did you know?!” I knew it it’s really him. As I think of it, everything is not just a coincidence, but it is fate.

“I just guess! Where are you going now? Are you going to prepare for the contest? Can I go with you then? Please?” I begged a little with a bright smile on my face. He pinched my cheek after.

“Alright cutie.” He said. Gosh wait why am I acting this way? Get a grip Yang Jeongin!!!

***

“I’m next Jeongin! I feel so nervous!” He whispered to my ear. He’s taller than me so it’s a huge effort on his part.

“Don’t be, you will nailed it I’m telling you. And look at the crowd and those girls, they’re all waiting for you. So break a leg!” I exclaimed and he just poked my shoulder.

“Are you really sure that they’re here for me?!” I sighed, why can’t he believe in me? I already saw this happened.

“Trust me Seungmin.” I looked at him exactly on the eye while saying those words.

“The next contestant is Kim Seungmin!” The emcee announced and the crowd went wild.

“See? I told you. Best of luck, Seungmin!” And he just thank me before going on the stage. I can hear the girls screaming wow these bunch of chickens.

I don’t know but I feel like crying while seeing him singing now. When he goes at the first verse:

𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧

But how can you get ahead of yourself now Seungmin? We’re stuck here, we’re living every day the same way, all that we have is today ‘till tomorrow, no future and no past, just today. And yes all we can do is just starting all over again, literally.


	2. Today Till Tomorrow - Part Two

Seungmin hyung won the contest like it’s obvious from the very beginning though and I prevented ‘that’ situation from happening since we were together at the bus stop. I just secretly adjusted the time backwards at exactly 7:36 PM. Everything went back to October 15 again with having the same time. Yeah as long as he’s with me he won’t be able to cross that road. That moment I decided to welcome Seungmin hyung as my newly neighborhood and I just offered him some food. He also invited me to come inside and eat together with him. I’m just very thankful that he already knows me, if he didn’t, I might be really weird in his eyes. I called him hyung now after I found out that he’s actually a year older than me.

That’s the scenarios every day. We meet, we talk, we welcome each other as friends, I cheer him on, we eat, we hang out together, watching him singing and winning after and I will just end up using the clock. Then on repeat. I tried different styles on approaching him every day. Like I greeted him then asked him if I can stay overnight or asked him to sing for me, I even said that I like him and he just laughed at me haha. Who cares? After a day he’ll forget everything, I’m the only one who remembers and who’s aware of what’s happening, but it’s fine. That’s how the time manipulation works and I can’t do anything about it.

As what I can recall, I’m doing this I think for almost how many months now or maybe already a year. I tried taking down notes but it always got vanished as everything that surrounds me restarts infinitely. But now I have a major problem. The clock just cracked yesterday after I used it and I don’t know if it can already last for a day. I totally neglected this at first as I thought it can really last longer than I think but I was wrong. I should’ve prepared about this sooner. Now I don’t know what to do. If the clock will totally destroy, we forcedly going back to the real time, that night when he’s gonna hit by the truck. I don’t think I can handle that. I need to think of an alternative plan, if only I can run over him, pull him then save him from hitting…

“Oh my gosh right! I just need to run towards him in order to save him!” I said to myself. But the problem is I’m not into sports and I’m far on being a runner! Oh wait…

I grabbed my notebook and pen at my desk and starting to write the formula for speed, distance and time. I just need to calculate the time! This is the perks of being a science student. I can still clearly remember how the truck moves by its velocity. I started writing what’s on my mind on my notebook.

Approximately the truck’s speed is 1.656 meter per second. And as I picture out Seungmin’s distance from the car before the loop it is about 7 meters far. So 7 meters divided by 1.656 m/s is equals to 4.23 seconds. Oh my gosh so I need to get him within 4 seconds?!!! The worst is I’m about 10 meters away from Seungmin! What on earth!!! I don’t think I can make this but do I have any choice?!

I immediately changed my clothes into a P.E attire. Yes I’m going to the gym to practice running! When I went outside of my unit I instantly saw Seungmin hyung getting ready to leave.

“Oh Jeongin my neighbour! Hi!” He approached me. Like I always hear this greeting from him for almost every day haha.

“Hello Seungmin hyung! I’m sorry if I can’t be with you today. I need to go to the gym to practice running.” I stated and it obviously confused him.

“Oh you know me too. But what do you mean you can’t be with me today?” He confusingly asked. I just smiled and say, “Nothing hyung and congratulations for winning the singing contest later!” I said and ran away. I left him there looking so idle. I’m so naughty.

***

I tried running and monitored my speed for almost 7 hours now but I can’t still beat that 4 seconds. I can just do it for only 6 seconds. I’m not really a sporty person and now I’m freaking tired!

But no! I can’t give up. I can do this! I looked at my watch and it’s already 5:40 in the afternoon.

“Hey Jeongin!” Someone called me from the back and when I turned around, I saw Seungmin hyung from the distance!

“S-seungmin hyung?! What are you doing here?!” I exclaimed.

“You said you’re going to the gym right? So I figured you’re here.” He explained while walking towards me. Well this is the nearest gym from our place.

“Oh that’s right. But why did you come here?” I asked again. You know for him we only just met and we’re not even close.

“I noticed you were acting weird earlier. And you’re right, I really won the contest.” He smiled widely while showing the trophy at me but I noticed that he is like 10 meters away from me, oh right I can try this now!

“Congratulations hyung but can you stay there for just a minute? I need to measure my speed.” I said preparing myself to run.

“And wait use your phone as a timer and don’t forget to shout start.” I added and he surprisingly followed what I told him to.

“Okay… start!” He commanded then I ran as fast as I could. Then I grabbed his arms pulling him to me and we fell on the ground and as the result... he almost kissed me... what what?!

“W-what are you trying to do?!” He asked. Oh my God.

“Ahh nothing just look at the time.” I said, getting up. I helped him to get up too.

“I didn’t got a chance to press the stop button.” He mumbled and my jaw just dropped.

“What?!”

“Because you rashly pulled me! How could I do that?!” He annoyingly pleaded and I just burst out laughing.

“What’s funny huh?!” He asked. It seems he got irritated haha.

“Because you’re cute Seungmin hyung.” I mouthed.

“Cute my foot. Anyways how did you know my name?” Here we go again. We’re always on a getting to know each other pace.

“I’m having a crush on you for a long time now hyung.” I jokingly confessed and I guess he almost choked on his own saliva. I’m holding myself from laughing.

“What a-are you s-saying?!” He extremely asked with his blushing face.

“I was just kidding okay? Now that you really won you have to treat me a milktea.” I said, grabbing his arm. He can’t say no to me I can surely tell.

And yeah he treated me to a fine restaurant not just for a Milktea but a whole dinner! How could he be so sweet, kind, talented, humble and handsome at the same time? He’s like a boyfriend material. Wow I sounded so gay wake up Yang Jeongin!

Now we’re sitting at the bus stop. I looked at my watch and it’s already 7:25 in the evening. I secretly grasped the clock from my bag and when I looked at it… it is already broken that I can’t almost see the numerical numbers and all. I can’t move its hands also what should I do now?!!! My tears are flowing before I knew it and my hands are also shaking.

“Jeongin why are you crying?! What’s wrong?!” Seungmin asked me as he saw me sobbing.

“Hyung, I don’t think I can do it.. I’m sorry hyung…” That’s the only thing I mouthed. I don’t think I can make it. I don’t think I can save him. He hugged me and patted my back.

“We just talked this day but why do I feel like we already know each other for a long time now?” It makes me cry even more after hearing those words from him.

“And you know what, I had a very weird dream last night.” He uttered while releasing the hug. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

“What is it?” I calmly asked.

“I dreamed that you saved me from hitting by a truck.” It made my heart beating so fast.

“R-really hyung?” I asked trying to hold myself from breaking down.

“Yes, so whatever it is that bothers you right now I know you can make it Jeongin. And I will treat you with every meals in the world after you made it. I feel like you’re my lucky charm from winning the contest earlier. So don’t feel sad okay? Believe in yourself.” His words bring a fire within me. Yes hyung I can surely make it!!! I hugged him tighter.

And after a few seconds everything that surrounds me seems to be floating and every movements are all running backwards and forwards. It’s happening, the loop is closing!

When I opened my eyes I first saw Seungmin right there at the middle of the road. I didn’t think of anything but just to run my feet out and save him!

I’m coming now Seungmin...

I’m here now...

Today ‘till tomorrow and the day after tomorrow I’ll be there with you...

I’m almost there!

I intensely grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me and as the result we fell on the ground.

“I made it hyung! I made it!” I am crying and smiling at the same time like crazy.

“J-Jeongin my neighbour? H-hi!” He uttered while smiling back at me too. Gosh it feels so good. And as we get up I saw the truck hit the post across the street so the driver managed to avoid Seungmin hyung too?! So he didn’t really died that time maybe with just a small injury! My gosh I feel so relieved! And I realize one thing. This might all happened to lose the clock as I depending myself from it thinking it was grandpa.

Grandpa just want me to realize that I can be brave and can stand on my own by making the right decisions. And you can’t be forever alone in your life because there’s at least one person you’ll meet and gives you comfort just by them existing.

THE END


End file.
